Currently, mobile device operating systems are configured to detect only a handful of ISO-14443 device types to facilitate near-field communications (NFCs). NFC is a short-range radio technology that enables wireless communication between devices. NFC is an open-platform technology and is based on and extends on RFID technologies. But some devices using the ISO-14443 standard, including Proximity Coupling Devices (PLDs), remain unsupported by certain operating systems, such as Android™. Thus, to detect and use these unsupported devices, use of a secure element, which provides an environment in which data/processes may be securely stored and/or executed, must be sacrificed.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and processes that enable devices, such as mobile devices using an Android™ operating system, to communicate with PCDs using a secure element.